


Perfect For You

by Dreamingwithwings



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Haru makes a cake, M/M, Short One Shot, i felt like i had to celebrate it somehow, its makotos birthday and haru wants it to be perfect, nothin but fluff, together in tokyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamingwithwings/pseuds/Dreamingwithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Makoto's 19th Birthday and Haru wants it to be perfect.<br/>Even if that means slaving over a hot stove to bake the perfect cake. </p><p>Let's just say Makoto won't be eating just one dessert tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect For You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a quick thing I threw together in celebration for my precious golden son's birthday. Probably would have been better to post before 10pm, but hey. I count it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the quick little puff of fluff! 
> 
> And for those who follow my other story, "Always Beside You", just know that I'm currently working on the next chapter. It might be a little late (college is kicking my butt), but it is nonetheless in progress! :) 
> 
> Until then, i hope this is enough to satisfy some Makoharu needs.

The cake had to be perfect. 

It had to be chocolate with chocolate frosting, with cute little kitty faces decorated in all four corners. Nothing could be smudged, nothing could be lopsided or messy or, god forbid, _disproportional_. The chocolate _must_ be smooth to the gaze. The bright green lettering of Makoto’s name _must_ be even. And the taste. Haru knew that Makoto would say it tasted amazing, regardless of whether or not that was the actual truth. That was why he had worked hard to make sure Makoto didn’t find the need to lie to him. Haru wanted that pure genuine love reflected in those green eyes of his, and he was willing to spend months if he had to to make sure it all was perfect for him. 

It had to be because this was for Makoto, and there was nobody else in the world that Haru deemed worthy for perfect than he. 

That’s why it took hours and three imperfect cakes in the trash before Haru could be satisfied with his work. 

The thing itself was tiny. If Haru wanted to, he could encircle it with his two hands, but that didn’t matter much too him. It was perfectly Makoto-sized, just enough for the brunette to enjoy it all himself. For such a selfless person, Haru hoped he could get Makoto to be selfish at least once on his birthday. He deserved it, even it _was_ as simple as a small cake. 

Just starting to add the small blue-green candle into the center, Haru jumped a bit as the doorbell rang. He blushed immediately, his heart thumping. Quickly he scolded himself for such behavior. He had even told Makoto to ring the bell, just in case he didn’t finish on time. There was no need to be jumpy!

And yet he was because it was Makoto visiting him for his 19th birthday, and Haru had enough nerves and hope and desire in himself to drive him crazy. He wanted the world for his beloved orca. Haru only hoped he could deliver. 

Knowing he was making Makoto wait, Haru shook his head and rid himself of his daze, putting his apron on its usual hook and heading towards the door. 

Like a brilliant blaze of starlight Makoto stood on the other side, smiling with an adoring gaze that made Haru’s blush from earlier come right back. You’d think he’d be used to it, having spent all 19 years of Makoto’s life by his side. But, he supposed people still blinded themselves when they looked at the sun, even knowing that it was already there. This really was no different.

“I can take your coat.” Haru offered him once they walked inside, taking the fluffy jacket right off Makoto shoulders as the brunette kicked off his shoes. 

“Oh, thanks Haru!” God he needed sunglasses. 

“Yeah.” He walked over to hang it on the hook. “Go sit down. I uh, have something for you.” Ignoring the surprise that overtook his face, Haru left Makoto to go back to the kitchen. 

Once there, he stuffed several things into his pocket. A few matches, a fork, a bow. All very important things, albeit with very different uses. Taking a deep breathe, Haru then grabbed onto the plate the cake sat on as butterflies flew in his stomach. 

He couldn’t leave Makoto out there by himself forever. The guy was like a dog. He’d soon enough come sniffing into the kitchen out of boredom and curiosity. 

“Close your eyes.” Haru ordered upon entering. 

“Hai hai.” The laughter in his voice was obvious, and Haru couldn’t help but give a soft smile. His best friend was too cute for words. 

Maneuvering himself through the living room, Haru carefully knelt down before his very patient Makoto, and held the cake up high. 

“Okay, open them.” Doing so, the next thing Makoto did was make a rather inhuman high-pitched noise. 

“Oh Haru it’s gorgeous!” The greens in his eyes were dancing, alight and flickering like fire in his excitement. 

“Happy birthday Makoto.” 

“Thank you Haru I love it…” To this Haru blushed, looking away to hide his embarrassment (and joy). Makoto hummed, his eyes then going wide as he realized what was on the cake.

“Are those kittens!?” Like Haru would ever leave out a cat when it came to Makoto. To the obvious question he just nodded. “Oh it’s so cute how I am supposed to eat it!?” 

“Let’s light the candle first.” Haru suggested, setting the cake on the floor and reaching into his pocket for a match. Bringing the flame to the wick and lighting it, he handed it to the mesmerized Makoto. Softly, then, Haru started to sing Happy Birthday. 

It would be a lie to say they weren’t both blushing like idiots throughout the entire chorus. Haru purposely stared at only parts of Makoto, roaming from his eyebrows to his shoulders to the base of his throat. Makoto only had eyes for Haru’s lips, watching each and every syllable that escaped. Watching all of each other was a bit too intense for them at the moment. 

That was okay, though, because they were happy and in love. Little things like this were supposed to make them blush and feel giddy and entranced. 

“Make a wish, Makoto.” Haru said softly when he finished, his stomach still trying to catch back up to him. Makoto looked at him purposely. 

“But all my wishes already came true.” _Bathump-bathump-bathump-bathump_. 

“T-then make a new wish.”

“Okay.” Makoto bent down to blow out the candle, putting it out with a single puff. “I hope this one comes true someday day too.” Makoto was _way_ too good at sending his heart into turmoil. He was sure a doctor looking at his heartbeat would be highly concerned for his health. 

“I’m sure it will. Happy Birthday Makoto.” Tenderly, Makoto grabbed the plate from Haru’s hand and set it onto a cushion beside him. He reached out and grabbed Haru’s hands, pulling him closer for a kiss. 

“Thank you for the present, Haru-chan.” Makoto smiled before their lips met, kissing him sweetly with a gentle press. Haru hummed into the kiss, squeezing Makoto’s fingers. “It’s wonderful.” 

“T-there’s more.” He admitted, blushing and looking away now with a bite to his lip. 

“More?” Makoto’s face turned a bit mischievous. “Haru’s really spoiling me this year.” 

“S-shut up. It’s your birthday so it should be special right? You only turn 19 once.” He was pretty sure he had used that excuse last year. 

“Where’s my present, then?” Makoto murmured, smiling as he played with Haru’s hands. 

Sheepishly, Haru pulled one of his hands away to dig into his pocket and pull out the bow. Deliberately not looking at Makoto at all, he placed it on his head. 

“I-I hope you like it.” 

“Like it?” Makoto pulled Haru from off the floor and onto his lap in a fluid motion, snuggling him close. “I love it more than anything.” Haru reflexively wrapped his arms behind Makoto’s head as Makoto did the same around his waist. 

“Careful. It’s fragile.” He warned, wagging his finger. Makoto gave him a light kiss on the chin. 

“I’ll be sure to unwrap it with care.” Haru couldn’t help but snort at that. He feathered his fingers through Makoto’s hair. 

“It’s your present. Do what you like.” For such a gentle person Makoto looked a bit too devilish. 

“Oh, don’t worry. I plan to devour all parts of Haru tonight.” Haru pressed their noses close, his eyes twinkling in excitement. Somewhere back in his mind he reminded himself to be sure to put the cake back in the kitchen so Makoto could eat it later. Most of his thoughts were preoccupied, however. 

“Don’t forget the whip cream and cherry.” 

“Two desserts in one night. I’m really in heaven.” Haru kissed Makoto tenderly on the lips, and earned a just as heated press right back. It made the insides of him dance in pleasure. 

In the deepest part of him, Haru hoped that he had done okay, that the evening had been perfect enough for Makoto to be happy. It was his goal in life to make sure that precious smile of his never had to fade, and that the light in his eyes would never diminish. There was nothing more important to him than a Makoto to cherish and to hold onto forever. 

After all, he loved Makoto. And that was likely never to change.


End file.
